A switching device may cause thermal destruction when an overcurrent continues to flow, for example, upon short circuit. In order to prevent a malfunction of this type, for example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-247804) has disclosed a semiconductor device which includes a semiconductor switching element, a semiconductor driving circuit, a sense element defined in the semiconductor switching element and an overcurrent detection portion defined in the semiconductor driving circuit. The sense element is arranged with a sense terminal in which a current flows in proportion to a main current of the semiconductor switching element and a sense resistor which is connected between a main terminal of the semiconductor switching element and the sense terminal to convert a voltage of the sense current. Further, the overcurrent detection portion detects a sense current which flows through the sense element described above and turns off the semiconductor switching element when the sense current exceeds a predetermined value, thereby protecting the semiconductor switching element from the overcurrent.